


Chambre de Trois

by Darth_Darling



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Gags, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tadashi inadvertently fixes Callaghan's and Krei's friendship, Krei equally accidentally finds himself becoming their sex buddy. Its a good relationship though, with their meet ups slowly becoming hotter and kinkier over time...</p><p>AU Abigail never "died". PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chambre de Trois

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr in response to a porn prompt. The prompt being bondage/gags/double penetration/threeway with Tadashi in the center. Enjoy!

The first time Tadashi met Alistair Krei, it was at the SFIT Student Expo. He first saw him in a heated argument with Callaghan. They spat words at each other about how one was irresponsible and the other unreasonable. Tadashi watched from the sidelines, ready to jump in and defend his professor if necessary. Krei noticed him and gave him a strange smile as he walked away from the argument. Tadashi didn’t know what to think.

 

The second time Tadashi met Alistair Krei, it was while he was on a date with Callaghan. The two were at a nice restaurant in the city, where the lights were low and the prices on the menu made him almost pass out. The two were having a good time until Alistair Krei walked over.

 

“Robert, I didn’t think I would see you here,” Krei said lightly as he passed their table. Tadashi frowned and Callaghan scowled.

 

“Krei, what do you want?” Callaghan spat out. Krei chuckled lightly.

 

“I can’t say hello to an old friend?” This caught Tadashi off guard. He thought the two hated each other. He turned and looked at him. “I remember you, you were at the Expo this year.” Krei prodded. Tadashi nodded stiffly.

 

“Yes, my name is Tadashi Hamada,” he answered. Krei gave him that weird smile again.

 

“You’ve picked out a cute boy-toy for yourself Robert,” Krei commented to Callaghan. Tadashi felt his body go rigid and Callaghan growled in response. “I’m almost jealous.”

 

“Fuck off, Krei,” Callaghan spat out at a dangerously low tone. Krei just laughed and clapped him on his shoulder.

 

“I know when I’m not wanted,” Krei smirked. His fingers slowly glided down and off Callaghan’s arm as he backed away. “See you around, Robert.”

 

Tadashi couldn’t stop thinking about this incident for the rest of the night, well, except for the twenty minutes they spent having sex. However in the after glow, the memory came back, and he just had to ask.

 

“What is your history with Krei?” Tadashi asked as he curled up under the sheets. Callaghan gave a groan in response. “He made it sound like the two of you used to be friends or something.”

 

“As much as I hate to admit it, we were,” Callaghan answered. “He’s the big Tech Developer in town, and as such I would sometimes collaborate with him on projects. He’s arrogant, but he can be fun. We would sometimes have a drink together or just talk. He hired Abigail to work for him, and everything was fine, until the incident.

 

“He worked with the government to work on portal technology,” Tadashi perked up in interest. “I helped him work on it, but he wanted to move too fast, and he didn’t listen to me. He thought they were safe and he went ahead to do the showing. I was concerned, not only because I didn’t think they were ready, but because my daughter was the test pilot for the showing.” He paused.

 

“The test started off fine, but as soon as Abigail went in, the portals collapsed and began to fell apart.” Tadashi held his breath. “One portal completely tore itself apart and the other began to rapidly suck in everything around. The order was given to shut the portal.

 

“Abigail barely came back alive.” Tadashi nodded. He knew Abigail was okay, but he hasn’t personally met her yet. The story was still horrifying on its own, too. “Her pod shot through the other portal just moments before it was shut down. Krei almost killed her in his negligence and I can’t forgive him for that.”

 

“Was that all?” Tadashi asked. “His choice of…words in description was interesting.” A playful smirk grew on his face. “Why would he be jealous?” He rolled over to get a better look at Callaghan’s face, which was now showcasing an angry pout. Quite unusual if you were to ask him. “Did you bang him?”

 

“Do you have to say it like that?” Callaghan sputtered.

 

“Oh my God you did!” Tadashi laughed. “Is he any good? Ooh! How many times?”

 

“Honestly? I don’t think it was more than ten times,” Callaghan answered.

 

“I didn’t think you’d actually answer,” Tadashi laughed. “So were you guys like boyfriends or something?”

 

“No,” Callaghan answered, his voice turning almost wistful. “We were just friends. We liked each other enough to blow of some steam together, but that was it. It was nothing serious.”

 

Tadashi thought about them. Callaghan was always grumpy when it came to Krei, but Krei himself? It almost seemed like playful banter on his side.

 

“I think he misses you,” Tadashi spoke. “I know you think he’s annoying, but to me it looks like he just wants to be friends again.”

 

Callaghan looked away. He may be mad him, but Tadashi had a sneaking feeling that Callaghan missed him too.

 

The third time Tadashi met Alistair Krei, it was at Callaghan’s apartment.

 

Tadashi had gotten a text from Callaghan asking him to come to the apartment. The message was short and to the point. He just had to know what is was all about. Tadashi left immediately to see what was up. When he got to the apartment he opened the door with his key, and went in to see what was going on.

 

Much to his surprise, he was greeted by not only Callaghan, but Krei as well.

 

“Hi!” Tadashi greeted, hoping he didn’t sound nervous. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Everything is perfect!” Krei responded. Krei was sitting on the left side of the couch, and Callaghan on the right. Krei lightly patted the seat left in the middle. “Come sit with us, we were just talking about you.”

 

“Really?” Tadashi asked apprehensively. He walked over and sat on the couch between them.

 

“I thought about what you said,” Callaghan began, “And I thought that maybe it was time to try and talk to Alistair about the accident.”

 

“We never really did have a proper heart to heart,” Krei picked up. “Robert was so mad he wouldn’t answer my phone calls and refused to see me, not that I could blame him.”

 

“That’s good,” Tadashi answered. He looked between the two of them briefly. “Soooo, are you two friends again?” Krei laughed.

 

“I guess you could say that,” Krei answered. Tadashi turned to Callaghan who just gave him a smile mixed a shrug.

 

“I finally let him explain his side of the story,” Callaghan commented. Krei nodded.

 

“I didn’t want to do a test so soon,” Krei started. “But I was under a lot of pressure from the military to perform. If they didn’t see anything soon they were going to pull funding. I deluded myself into thinking it could be done, because I didn’t want to fail.”

 

“Apparently Abigail wasn’t even supposed to do a test that day,” Callaghan picked up. “However that was a request made by the general in charge. He wanted to see a human use it, so she volunteered to go in.”

 

“We both knew the risks if it wasn’t perfect,” Krei said mournfully. “I wish I never agreed to it. They should’ve had more patience. I should’ve had the balls to quit the project when I realized that they didn’t care about-“

 

“Maybe you should have,” Callaghan agreed. “But what’s done is done. Abigail is still alive and the project was shut down. Maybe some of this was your fault, but not all of it, and it wasn’t fair of me to place all my anger on you.” Krei and Tadashi both watched him now. “And I’m sorry for that, just like you’re sorry Abigail was even near that thing.”

 

The two men shared a heartfelt glance, and Tadashi was beginning to feel a little out of place.

 

“I’m glad you two found your friendship again,” Tadashi spoke out. “Why am I here though?” His foot began to tap on the floor and he pulled his hat down over his eyes. “Unless what you two are trying to rekindle is more than friendship, then-“

 

“No, never!” Callaghan interjected. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tadashi, pulling him close. He knocked the hat off of his head so he could see his face.

 

“No, no, I wanted to thank you for being he perceptive one!” Krei interjected. “I try not to be some kind of home wrecker. I wouldn’t mind being a guest star in your sexcapades, but that’s about it.” Krei laughed and Callaghan rolled his eyes.

 

“Really?” Tadashi asked. Krei stopped laughing.

 

“I was mostly kidding,” he answered. His postured shifted and his body twisted so it faced the pair on the other end of the sofa more.

 

“Oh,” Tadashi said. He pulled himself away from Callaghan out of embarrassment.

 

“Wait a second,” Callaghan interjected. He pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, and gestured with the other. “Tadashi, do you _want_ to have three-way?”

 

“Robert, I was kidding-“ Krei started.

 

“Mostly!” Robert interjected. “And Tadashi responded to it.” Tadashi blushed red. “Since the topic of sex has been breached, I guess I should say it now that you shouldn’t underestimate Tadashi.”

 

“Oh really?” Krei asked intrigued.

 

“He’s an endless tunnel of kinks,” Callaghan stated bluntly. “So I’ll ask again-“

 

“He was offering and I thought it might be fun,” Tadashi blurted out. “I didn’t really think about it until he said it, but you two have been together before and I don’t know…” Tadashi rubbed the back of his head. “I just that it might be nice, only if you wanted to!” he said as held onto one of Callaghan’s hands.

 

“If he wants to, I’m game,” Krei responded. “It’ll be just like old times, you know, except for the boy-toy.”

 

Robert looked at the two of them carefully. He knew this would be just sex for Alistair, it was more of Tadashi he was worried about. But if he thought that he was up for it…

 

“Okay then,” Callaghan said with a smile. “I’m in.”

 

This ended up being the night Tadashi first got fucked by Alistair Krei. Luckily for him, it was also not the last.

 

* * *

 

 

If there was one thing Tadashi loved, it was being dominated. He loved taking orders, he loved to please, and he loved being the center of attention, so when he ended up in an arrangement where he now had two tops, he couldn’t help but to ask for more and more each time they met up.

 

The first time they did it, it was rather simple. Callaghan fucked Tadashi, and Krei fucked Callaghan. The second time they got together he managed to put himself more in the center; one would fuck his ass while the other got his mouth. It was pretty nice, but he knew it could get even better. So the third time they got together Tadashi was blindfolded, bound, and bent over the bed. He never knew exactly who it was that was fucking him at any moment, or even what was really happening in the room. After a few rounds someone would plug him up with a vibrator and Tadashi would be left to writhe while he heard the other two go at. He’s still not too sure how many times he came that night.

 

It wasn’t always about just him though, Krei and Callaghan had their own kinks too, all of which delighted Tadashi. The affair was a solid one, and the three enjoyed it. Tadashi sometimes wondered what his friends would think if he told them what he got up to as a side hobby, but for now it was their little secret. After a few months though, Tadashi finally decided to ask for something that he was a little scared to try, but still wanted so desperately bad.

 

“Double Penetration,” Callaghan repeated. Krei raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yup,” Tadashi asserted. “What do you guys think?”

 

“Other than the fact that it takes a lot of work to be done right, and even then you might get hurt?” Callaghan asked.

 

“I think its hot,” Krei inserted. “And I think we can take care of him, don’t you?”

 

“I know it won’t be easy, but I think it’d be worth a try,” Tadashi asked. “Tie me up and gag me while we do it would be a plus too.”

 

“Yes to the bondage, no to the gag,” Callaghan stipulated. “If something goes wrong I want you to be able to voice it.” Krei rolled his eyes and mouthed something to Tadashi.

 

“Okay then,” He smiled. “How’s Saturday?”

 

* * *

 

Tadashi was lying alone in the bed. His arms were tied behind his back and he was laying face down and ass up. A spreader bar was attached to the back of his knees, forcing his legs apart. His breaths came slow and heavy as he waited for his partners to come back.

 

After coming to terms on the arrangement Krei and Callaghan special ordered a set of dildos all in different sizes for the occasion. They started off at a size that represented the “average” penis size, and the rest slowly increased in length and girth. When they first began their scene, Tadashi was promptly stripped, tied up, and pushed onto the bed. One manually stretched him with a lubed hand while the other made sure they first toy was thoroughly coated. They’d plug him up and then leave the room while Tadashi adjusted.

 

Every ten or so minutes the two men would come back and remove the toy currently in use and replace it with the next size up. Krei decided to take up duty on that part, and enjoyed teasing Tadashi by thrusting or wiggling the toy inside of him before removing it. Callaghan on the other hand was the one who would talk to Tadashi, checking his status and feeding him some crackers to keep his energy and focus up. After that they would leave again only to cycle back in another ten or so minutes.

 

Tadashi has spent over an hour in this position, slowly and steadily being stretched out. If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now. Tadashi knew that he was on the last toy, and he was more than ready for the game to begin for real. He heard the door to the room open up and he let out a shudder in anticipation.

 

“I don’t know Robert,” Krei started out. “Do you think he’s ready?” He could feel them staring at him. Callaghan gave out the deep hum that he usually makes when he’s pondering something.

 

“I’m not sure,” He said carefully. “Have we worked him hard enough? Or is he going to have to wait longer?” Tadashi whined at this. He heard one them approach and felt them fiddle with the extra thick dildo still inside of him. Judging by the hand that was now resting on his thigh, Tadashi guessed it was Callaghan. He began to feel the toy being lightly thrusted in and out, causing for Tadashi’s thigh’s to quiver and his breaths to come out faster. Then, ever so slowly, it was removed, exposing his stretched out hole to the other two men. “What do you think?”

 

“I think he’s ready,” Krei responded lustfully. “Or he at least better hope he is.”

 

“I’m ready!” Tadashi cried out, already missing the fullness. “Please, I need you!” He begged. His ass was slapped in response. Tadashi yelped in surprise, while the other two let out soft chuckles.

 

He felt the rope around his knees loosen and the bar was pulled away. He wasn’t allowed to move though, he could feel Krei’s hands holding his hips in place while Callaghan walked around to the other side of the bed to stand in front of him. With his limited view in the position he was in, all he could see was his cock hard and ready. Tadashi could feel his face heat up at the view.

 

Callaghan hooked his hands under Tadashi’s arms and slowly pushed him back up. Meanwhile Krei slipped three fingers knuckle deep into Tadashi’s backside. As Tadashi opened his mouth to let out a moan Callaghan smothered it with his own, kissing him fiercely.

 

“Shit, he’s so loose,” Krei commented, a mixture of shock and amusement slipping into his voice. “I bet I could shove my whole fist up here if I wanted to.” Tadashi shivered at the thought. Callaghan pulled back from the kiss to give him a side eye.

 

“Better not, Alistair,” Callaghan told him. “We don’t want him too loose after all.”

 

“No, of course not!” Krei laughed lightly. He still massaged Tadashi insides though, making the young man twitch and moan. Callaghan crawled onto the bed and sat down. He grabbed Tadashi’s hips and pulled him forward, his entrance now hovering over the Professor’s cock.

 

“Tadashi,” He cooed softly. “ _Sit_.”

 

He dropped and took him all in in one go.

 

“Yes!” Tadashi moaned. Callaghan himself groaned in appreciation. Tadashi slowly began to bounce up and down until he felt another slap to his ass.

 

“What am I, chopped liver?” Krei asked lightly. Tadashi froze in response. He could feel Krei get on the bed behind him. His hand rubbed one of Tadashi’s cheeks lightly before moving down to his filled hole. He picked up the lube and squirted some on his entrance, and slowly spread it around. He would occasionally stop to fondle Callaghan’s balls, earning surprised moans from him.

 

Finally Krei slipped a finger in, and Tadashi let out a whimper. Given that he was able to move his finger easily, he quickly slid in a second, followed by a third. Tadashi was breathing heavily now, his body stretched to its current fullest.

 

“Are you okay?” Callaghan inquired. Tadashi leaned forward and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“I’m fine,” he answered. “We’re almost there, we can’t stop noAH!”

 

“Sorry, was I interrupting something?” Krei asked playfully after he inserted a fourth finger.

 

“Yes, you were,” Callaghan chided. “I was checking to make sure he was okay.”

 

“He said he was fine,” Krei responded lightly. With his free hand he poured more lube onto the more occupied hand and the entrance it was in and slowly began to thrust lightly. Slowly he was able to move more quickly and freely, and Tadashi wiggled a little, hoping that Krei would get the message. He wanted to move on.

 

He sighed in relief when he felt the fingers slip out, it then only took for two seconds more two feel something new press up against him. Callaghan must have felt it too, he moved his hands back onto Tadashi’s hips to hold them still.

 

“Ready?” Krei asked. Tadashi nodded his head.

 

“Yes,” he affirmed. “Go for it.”

 

With one slow thrust Krei slipped in next to Callaghan, sliding all the way until he was balls deep.

 

“Ahh.. ngh,” Tadashi panted. This was way more than the thought it would be.

 

He loved it.

 

When Krei didn’t move Tadashi began to rock back in forth, picking up his slack. Krei let out a his in pleasure while Callaghan’s eyes closed and his breathing sped up. Tadashi’s pants turned quickly into loud moans as he ban to slide back and forth more quickly. Callaghan’s hands massaged Tadashi’s hips, his thumbs rubbing circles softly.

 

He moved to try and kiss him but Krei grabbed onto the back of his arms and jerked him backwards so that now all of his weight dropped onto their dicks.

 

“You like that?” Krei cooed to Tadashi.

 

“Yeeeesss!” Tadashi whined, bouncing up and down twice hard to emphasize his point. Krei chuckled lightly and placed a kiss on Tadashi’s neck, smiling when he felt him shiver in pleasure.

 

“And you, Robert?” Krei inquired. “Do you like this?” He placed his hands over Callaghan’s on Tadashi’s hips and began to control his thrusts, making him go harder and faster.

 

“Fucking hell,” He swore at the increase in tempo. Krei sniggered at the crude response. Tadashi then began to roll his hips as he bounced, forcing the two members inside of him to rub together even harder.

 

“Oh God!” Krei cried out in surprise.

 

“Ahhgh!” Callaghan similarly moaned.

 

Tadashi smiled at himself, pleased with his work and then began his new pattern. He would intersperse shallow bounces with hard deep ones combined with a harsh hip roll to make sure he was giving as much pleasure as he was receiving.

 

“Aaah!” Tadashi moaned, now moving at his peak speed. “Is this good?”

 

“It’s perfect, Tadashi,” Krei affirmed. “He’s been a good boy, hasn’t he Robert?”

 

“He’s always a good boy,” Robert complimented. He moved a hand to Tadashi’s hard member, and gave it a soft tug.

 

“MMmmh!” Tadashi moaned in appreciation. If he kept that he would cum any minute.

 

“A good boy deserves a reward I think,” Krei told them. Tadashi felt him pull back a little, and watched as his hand dipped down between the mattress and the footboard. He pulled out a long strip of silk and Tadashi moaned on site. Krei quickly pulled it tightly into Tadashi’s mouth and tied it up at the back of his head.

 

“Krei!” Callaghan growled in annoyance. “I said no gags!” He began to pull and rub Tadashi’s dick harder, too focused now on Krei to notice. Tadashi began to constantly roll his hips now, putting all of his effort into getting as much friction as he can. Krei just laughed at Callaghan’s grumpy face.

 

“Back at last name basis, Callaghan?” Krei smirked. He wrapped his hands around Tadashi’s chest and pinched his nipples playfully, causing him to make a muffled squeak. Callaghan narrowed his eyes.

 

“We negotiated this!” He spat out, jerking his own hips up hard against Tadashi. His palm rolled over Tadashi’s tip. “It’s just like you to not give a single fuck about the rules.”

 

“You said no because you wanted to make sure Tadashi could tell us if things went wrong!” Krei fussed as he rocked his hips hard too. He continued to massage and play with Tadashi’s chest. Tadashi could feel his legs quiver and he knew he was close. “We’re way past that point, so why not treat him to something he asked for?”

 

“Jackass!” Robert grunted, hips thrusting and hands jerking.

 

“Stick in the mud!” Krei taunted back, giving Tadashi’s nipples a quick squeeze.

 

“MMMMMMMMMH!” Tadashi moaned loudly behind his gag. He was going to cum any minute now, and both of the other men knew it. They both began to thrust in out of Tadashi’s ass erratically, competing to see who could make him cum first. Tadashi loved it.

 

“MMMH… MMMMH…MMMMMM!” Tadashi screamed as he finally came all over Callaghan’s hand and chest. He felt his ass clench around the other two causing them to gasp. Tadashi weakly resumed rocking back and forth as he rode out his orgasm, waiting for the other two to follow.

 

“So good Tadashi! So good! Ah!” Krei cried out as came, his hips continuing to move, spreading his come all over Tadashi’s insides and Callaghan’s own dick.

 

“Fuck, I think I’m going-“ Callaghan said as he came mid-sentence afterwards, his hips lifting up off of the bed as he finished.

 

When Tadashi felt them finish he slipped off and collapsed on the bed, lying on his side. As his chest heaved he could feel the cum leak out of his ass and onto the bed cover. He felt hot, sticky, and completely satisfied.

 

After a few minutes he felt one of them working to remove the rope from his arms, and another untying the gag around his face. Once all of the ties were removed he felt the bed dip as both of his partners laid next to him. Callaghan pulled Tadashi’s face forward and lazily began to kiss his mouth while Krei draped an arm over him and began to kiss his neck.

 

“You were amazing,” Callaghan said between kisses.

 

“This was the best idea you’ve had so far,” Krei complimented. Tadashi began to blush in embarrassment.

 

“Thank you for doing it,” Tadashi sighed happily. “You two were great too. You knew exactly what to do.”

 

“Of course,” Callaghan smiled. “He have to take care of our boy.”

 

Tadashi nuzzled into Callaghan’s chest and laid a hand on top of Krei’s. The three then dozed off together in a dirty, satisfied mess.

 

Everything was perfect.


End file.
